


Milestones

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a first meeting in a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genarti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/gifts).



The restaurants that Cat knew best were family places. Some of them were hole-in-the-wall takeout joints, some had risen to popularity with various generations. Growing up, she dreamed of being a regular at them all, of people knowing her name on sight and getting the personal smiles and rapport. Her father wasn't so much a fan of that, however, so it remained merely a dream. The upshot of that was getting to know various places, and learning the cuisines of each.

It was a fun and delicious experiment and Cat figured she knew more of the places to eat in her local metropolis than most people she knew.

That knowledge wasn't helping her today though.

This was a chain restaurant, their menu on the more expensive side for such without verging into the unaffordable. The restaurant looked classy, and what she'd seen waiters carry around looked interesting enough. More importantly, the menu talked of stories before it even mentioned food.

She'd not known what to think when Felicity messaged back asking "Is Milestones okay?" but now, as she waited for the other to arrive… it just seemed _right_.

Really, so did Felicity herself. They'd hit it off from the moment they'd first started messaging.

Cat had been the one to find her first; she was clearing out her inbox on TheMissingLink (it was odd how many boys would hit on you for your pretty face, even if you listed yourself as primarily into women) when her profile had come up as a suggested match. The picture had shown a beautiful woman with long golden hair and a perfect smile caught mid-laugh. The profile showed hints of a charming personality, of a person who was giving and thoughtful and kind. And Cat knew that she needed to meet her.

They lived on opposite ends of the city; Cat grew up on a suburb in the east, Felicity on the outskirts of the west. Cat had chosen the general location: a nice neighbourhood they both knew in the northwest, and Felicity had selected the place.

And now… Cat smoothed her dress again and tried to keep herself from staring holes into the door as she waited for the somewhat familiar head of hair to pass through. The butterflies in her heart and stomach both seemed to pulse when Felicity arrived some twenty minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late," Felicity said, seeming flustered as she took off her coat and took her seat. "I was later getting off than I'd anticipated; the cold snap meant extra snow suits and winter gear, and then traffic was a mess. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Ekaterina, right?"

"No, I was early. And most call me Cat."

"Cat it is, then," Felicity returned, giving a smile that somehow both woke and lulled the butterflies once more.

"And Felicity, right?"

"That's right. Just like the doll…."

The conversation devolved into a debate about food as they studied the menu. Finding themselves both stuck between the stacked chicken parmesan and the portobello mushroom chicken, they ordered one of each with the intent to share, along with a goat cheese platter at Cat's insistence.

It was all delicious and the conversation rich as they continued to learn about each other. Cat was adopted; she'd never known her birth parents except for the fact that they were Ukrainian. Her father kept her adoption and citizenship papers as though they were prized possessions. Felicity had lived on her own from the time she was sixteen, and had graduated university on scholarships before beginning her career as an early childhood educator. Cat was nearly done her teaching education, and was hoping to have a kindergarten class in a year or two. They both liked Disney animal movies the best (Cat liked the Aristocats while Felicity preferred Dumbo) and both carried sticker sheets in their purses.

They ended up sharing dessert as well, both reluctant to call it a night even though over two hours had passed.

"Do you want to do this again?" Felicity asked as the last plates were cleared away, and they waited for the waiter to bring their bill.

"Very much," Cat replied. "I know a good place… an independent family restaurant. The food's amazing, and the owners love interacting with everyone."

"Sounds amazing."

Cat somehow talked Felicity into letting her pay the bill, with the promise that Felicity could that next time. They parted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and a promise to connect soon to arrange a next time to see each other in person.

Maybe then, Cat thought, she'd work up the courage to ask Felicity what had been weighing on her mind all night. Maybe then they'd talk about the far past, of a daughter given up by her mother in hopes of a better life, of whispers of Paris that shouldn't exist, and yet were there every time she looked at the blonde.

Maybe they'd piece together another life, and let Euphrasie and Fantine have the time together that the world had denied them before.

But that would be another day. For now, she would go home and tell her father about the lovely girl she met.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Genarti's prompt "Fantine and Cosette: Milestone"
> 
> This wasn't much of a silly prompt, but I hope you found it subversive enough. Have a lovely Friday and a great April Fool's!


End file.
